Powerless
by Alicia Mirza
Summary: The Tale of the Three Brothers is now no more than a bedtime story for young wizards and witches, but it was once more. Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotus Peverell, three brothers existed and made three magical item, the Deathly Hallows. Maybe they didn't meet with Death at a river, but that doesn't mean that the tale was a complete lie.


_**This one-shot was written **__**for: Hunger Games Competition: In the Arena **_

_The story is linked with ******T3hWh1t3P4nth3r**'s and **********Soccerisawesome191**'s story. _

_Prompts: friendship, chain, drum_

_Word count: 1085 words_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**_

* * *

**Powerless**

**_Power isn't control at all — power is strength, and giving that strength to others._**

_(Beth Revis)_

"You could do better than that." Ignotus looked up only to meet the cold eyes of his older brother, Antioch.

"I'm not sure what you are talking about, brother," he answered as he continued his work. He carefully laid down the silky material and turned towards the older man.

"Cadmus can only think about that girl, I understand that. She was a pretty thing, she really was. But I just can't understand you, my brother. You, Ignotus, our father always said that you are the most talented, his treasure. Tell me your secrets; tell me why you do what you do?" His voice grew louder and louder, by the end of his monologue it was harsher than a drum, but Ignotus didn't even flinch.

"You can't cheat Death, but you can avoid meeting him for a while, Antioch. I don't want to meet him just yet," he told the other man, who seemed amused by what Ignotus has just said.

"You want to avoid dying with a piece of clothing which makes you invisible, but not invulnerable and invincible?" Antioch was humouring his younger brother, but that one didn't seem bothered by that.

"What you and Cadmus are doing... You want to control the power of life, a power that can't be controlled. Death can be tamed, but not stopped. Death will come and will punish all of those who wanted to become stronger than he is." There was a strange light in Ignotus' eyes; they seemed to belong to someone lot older than the young man was.

"You are wasting your time on petty things, my brother. You will never become strong and powerful if you fear something that can't be feared. Maybe our father wasn't right and you don't have the courage to act, to become something more than average. But do not worry, the Peverell name will be known one day," Antioch said with such confidence that it was no question that he meant himself.

* * *

**_"Power concedes nothing without a demand. It never did and it never will."_**

_(Frederick Douglass)_

"Have you heard? You heard?" Ignotus looked up only to meet the eyes of his older brother. Cadmus was frantic, his eyes wide and he seemed like he has just seen something horrific.

"He didn't listen to me," Ignotus stated and turned back to what he was doing. Cadmus took a few steps closer to him and reached for the shiny material only to be stopped by the younger man.

"He was killed! Someone murdered our brother and the only reaction you have is that he was stubborn and did what he wanted to do?" Cadmus asked with raised voice. He was flushed and red from anger only to be met with the coolness of his younger brother.

"He tried to cheat Death; he wanted to be stronger than Life itself. No one can play that game, not him, not you, not me. He didn't learn his lesson, but you still can. Don't finish that Stone or your fate will be no different from our brother's," Ignotus told his older brother who stood in front of him with expressionless face.

"I've lost my love, my brother. Death has already taken everything from me. What's left?" Cadmus asked the younger man who looked at him with crossed arms.

"Life itself, brother." Cadmus turned around and left without answering.

"And you still have me, Cadmus..."

* * *

**_The measure of a man is what he does with power._**

_(Plato)_

Standing in front of the grave a sad smile was playing on his lips. The name was freshly written on the grave and it seemed to mock the young man as if asking why was he still there, why hasn't he joined his siblings already.

"One day I will join you, Antioch, Cadmus, but not before I'm ready to, not before my time has come. I will not rule the World, I won't be the king of every existing land, people might not fear me, my name may not survive the upcoming centuries, but I will be ready to move on and I will greet Death as an old friend. Love, friendship, chain of beautiful moments, that's power. Because my brothers, you never understood what power meant." His voice didn't break.

He closed his eyes for a moment. A rose just as red as blood, was on the grey grave when he opened his eyes. He never said a word, nor did he take out his wand.

Without making any noise the man disappeared into thin air in a second, leaving behind only the red rose.

* * *

**_Powerful people have no regrets._**

_(Gregory David Roberts)_

"It's my time, my son," Ignotus told his son many years after the death of his brother. The man looked at his old father curiously.

"What for, Father?" he asked and Ignotus smiled at him gently.

"It's time to meet an old friend and I should meet up with some people I haven't seen for many years now," he answered and his son still didn't seem satisfied.

"I don't understand, Father. Should I get ready? Where are we going?" he asked and Ignotus smiled.

"Oh, it's only my journey. You shouldn't follow me for many years. When you will, I want you not have any regrets," he stated and the younger man looked into his father's eyes. It seemed that slowly he started to understand what the old man was talking about.

"What friend, Father?" he questioned and Ignotus grabbed the silky material that was part of his life for so long.

"Whose robe is said to be made from the same material. You should hide from him for as long as you could, but remember, he will find you one day and when he finds you, you should accept it and give the Cloak of Invisibility to your son, who will pass it down once too. That's my final wish, son," he stated firmly and the other man nodded, accepting his father words, understanding it.

"Why now, Father?" he asked and Ignotus smiled at him with a faraway expression.

"Because Death has found me, it's my time to stop hiding. Remember one thing, you can avoid meeting him for a while, but he will come, he will always come. Those who are powerless are taken by him with force; those who know what power means welcome him with wide arms and let him take them."


End file.
